1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display devices and, more particularly, to a color electrophoretic style display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrophoretic display devices have been the subject of intense research and development for a number of years. Electrophoretic display devices have attributes of good brightness and contrast, wide viewing angles, state bistability, and low power consumption, compared with liquid crystal displays. Nowadays, electrophoretic display devices are capable of displaying multicolor images by controlling each pixel to display a desired color by primary color mixing, such as RGB color mixing or YMC color mixing. Usually, when displaying a moving image, RGB color mixing mode is a better choice. When displaying a static image, YMC color mixing mode is a better choice. However, conventional electrophoretic display devices can only work in either the RGB color mixing mode or the YMC color mixing mode. Conventional electrophoretic display devices cannot switch between the RGB color mixing mode or YMC color mixing mode according to need.
It is desirable to provide an electrophoretic display device that can switch between a RGB color mixing mode and a YMC color mixing mode according to need.